Dirty dirty dirty?
by gibergabber
Summary: What are Tenten and Neji up to in the attic? Is it one of those stories where it starts out sounding like one thing, but is really another, or is it really what it sounds like?


"Neji! I don't think it'll fit! It's too big!" Tenten yelled to the man she was with, even though he was right beside her. He gave her a dirty look before replying.

"Nonsense, Tenten! Here, take it in your hands and guide it into the hole" Hyuuga Neji replied in a much calmer voice than Tenten had used.

"Ow! It hurts! Oh god! Neji! Pull it out before it breaks me!" Neji winced when she yelled again, but seeing the danger, immediately followed her request.

"Alright, here! Is that better?" He asked, his question full of concern, but his voice and face, lacking. Tenten puffed at her bangs, annoyed that Neji didn't seem genuinely concerned that she was in pain.

"Loads, oh, thanks Neji, maybe we should try again in a second." She panted to him, a smile on her face. she went to put her fingers in the hole, to make it bigger, but it didn't work, so she kept trying, increasing in speed with each passing second. She started grunting at the friction that it was creating.

"Ohmigod! Neji! Put it in right now! I'm almost there! If you don't slip it in, right now, it will never fit! It's still going to be tight, but that's alright!" She said, grunting at the effort she was forced to expend, keeping the hole open.

"are you sure that you're ready Tenten? The way that you were screaming earlier, I'm a bit afraid…" Neji trailed off, his expression unsure.

"don't be afraid, I'll be fine, but I can't keep this up much longer, so if we're ever going to get that thing in this hole, then we might as well do it now."

And with that, Neji grabbed the small box, and forcefully shoved it into the hole that Tenten was holding open, her fingers straining as she tried to restrain the boxes on either side. With Tenten and Neji's combined effort, the box slid in without much fuss.

"Oh my gosh! Neji! We got it in! Its in! And it fits so well! It's not tight at all!" Tenten leaned over to give him a triumphant hug. Neji, not sure what to do, just sat there while she released him, and proceeded to do a victory dance and song, as though they had just fought and beaten an S-Class criminal.

"Hn. Now, that it's finally in, let me see this hand of yours, is it broken?" he said, carefully taking her hand in his, and moving her fingers and palm and such. He stopped when he felt her sharp intake of breath, and looked up at her. She smiled encouragingly, and he kept up his ministrations until he was satisfied.

"No, as you can see, it isn't, but if you had kept pushing that box in, it would have been." She teased him. She took careful note of the fact that even though he was sure her hand wasn't injured, he kept it in his, still playing with it, seemingly unconsciously.

"Hn. It's not my fault that you didn't make the hole big enough!" He said, teasing her back.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy here! It's my dad's fault for asking me to clean the attic."

"It's your fault for agreeing."

And their banter would have continued like this, if a head hadn't popped up from the hatch on the floor, and looked at them both before saying;

"oh, good, I see that I'm not seeing anything that I don't want to see. From the conversations that you two were having, it kind of sounded like… well, anyways, the place looks well, thanks to you and your friend, Neji. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have an extremely fit ninja daughter who had a day off, and also a ninja friend with the day off. Well listen to me, just blathering away here! You kids have fun! But not too much fun! I don't want to have to explain to your mother why her first grandchild is taken away by the Hyuugas…" and then Tenten's father was gone.

Tenten looked at Neji, who had a look of complete and utter shock on his face. She burst out laughing.

"Oh, Neji! Can you believe it? My parents actually thought that we were Doing It! As if! Everyone knows that you're gay/a sexual!"

"Am I really? Well then, how do you explain this?" Neji said, suddenly tackling Tenten to the ground, pinning her arms over her head. Her breath hitched when he leaned in closer and whispered into her ear;

"If I'm gay, and you know it, why has your chakra suddenly increased in speed? Why is your breathing ragged, and your heart rate uneven? Either you're nervous, or you're sick, and I seriously doubt that you're sick."

"I'm worried that my gay partner is going to do something drastic?" she said, though is sounded more like a question than a statement.

"If you take the gay out of that sentence, then you've got yourself the truth." Neji responded, leaning in to close the gaps between their lips. Tenten closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Hey! You two! Mamaw says that if you want to take a milk and cookies bre- oh! My eyes! They burn! This better be as far as you two get young man! Do you have any idea how distressing it is for a father to come upstairs and see a practical STRANGER, pinning his daughter to the ground, his mouth inches away from hers? I sure hope that that conversation that I heard earlier really _wasn't _what I thought it was! Anyways, Neji is it? If you want to date my daughter, then you have my permission, though next time you need that, be sure to ask it in a better way? God knows that the Hyuugas brought you up well but… Anyways, you guys can come down for milk and cookies break anytime!"

Tenten's father once again shut the hatch, blathering all the way down until his voice was muffled by the floor.

Neji looked down at Tenten, who was still pinned underneath him, and actually grinned. Not smirked- grinned! He leaned down and whispered "looks like we're dating now. Don't worry, when I want to marry you, your father will find us in a way worse position- that's a promise." Before nipping her ear lobe and closing the gaps between their lips.


End file.
